In today's technologies, the software update processing of a mobile terminal (e.g. smart phone, tablet computer) is generally performed in the following ways: manually updating by a mobile user; through an update detecting button built in the installed software; or manually updating by a user upon the software update alerts pushed out by the third party software publishing retailer or the system software retailer.
All of the above approaches require the new installation package to be downloaded from the software publishing server to a mobile terminal itself, and to be installed. The process flow is given below: receiving a software update alert→confirming deliberately the update software by a user→downloading the update software through a network→confirming the installation→completing the installation→updating, installing the next software. However, downloading the installation packages relies on the network connection. For example, in a 2G/3G era network, updating software on mobile terminal implies expensive charge on data volume, at the meantime it is subjected to the curbing of network downloading speed as well.
Not only so, besides the data volume expended while downloading the software update packages through the network by the mobile terminal, the battery power of the mobile terminal is also consumed. In order to update the software on mobile terminal, it forces the user to charge or replace the battery frequently and adds extra burden on the user.